Life as a toddler
by elsie.jx
Summary: The title sums it up... Life as a toddler... Just saying, the first few chapters are the follow ups, because the baby/s have to be born first...
1. The Beginning

Hiya Guys!

This is my first ever fanfiction so... just bear with me.

First of all I'd like to say, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or things, except a few things that I have made up myself. Just remember, not everything with be like the actual Harry Potter, I want to change things up a bit.

Also, I'd just like to note, the first few chapters are the follow ups, after that, life as a baby with start. :)

Partners: Ginny/Harry Hermione/Ron Luna/Neville the usual, and a few more will be introduced.

Potter Flat

It was and ordinary day as the potter household... Everything was in the ordinary. Harry was at work, Ginny was just walking around flicking her wand at random things that needed cleaning, and cooking a lovely meal for Harry when comes home. She had a special thing to talk about with him.

Weasley-Granger Flat

Hermione felt very sick that day, it was like she had food poisoning. Only, All she had eaten for the past few days was salad and things like that... when she thought about it, she had been feeling a bit like that for a long time now... 1 month maybe... she had to go to the doctor. She flooed to Ginny (she knew that Ginny would be at home) and planned to talk to her about something that she had been suspecting for a long time now.

Sorry that this was really, short, but I was starting to think that it was getting rubbish...

If you guys do want more, just say so... All it takes for me to do some more is just 1 person to say MORE in the chat. I will do more anyway, but I just wont do that much because, I mean, you've got to admit... it is really rubbish...

Seeya soon! Byeeee!

(P.P: Please Please Please review, even if u don't like it, say you don't like it!)


	2. Finding out!

Heya guys!

Another chapter... dont worry, this fanfic will get better...

Potter Flat

"Hello my fair maiden," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the forhead, while Ginny giggled.

"Um... Hi... Well... Um... Dinner is- Dinner is ready!" She Stammered.

Harry say at the glass dinner table, and tried to think what was wrong with his wife. Ginny served the food, Harrys personal favourite of Ginny's food, chicken casserole.

"Um... Harry, there is something that I have to tell you..."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Harry... Its just- what would you say if we I told you that I was having a baby?"

"I would say that I am the luckiest person in the world to have you- and the baby in my life," Harry said with a smile.

"Good- well, I'm, I'm pregnant!" Ginny said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Harry looked at her with his eyes shining with joy.

"I'm- I'm- I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He shouted, crying with happiness.

Crying with happiness, Harry stood up from the table, picked Ginny up and spun her around, then he kissed her full on the lips.

"How far along are you?" he asked her, thrilled to know everything.

"I'm like, 10 weeks along!"

They both sat down again and excitedly talked about everything to do with babies, room, decorations, name, clothes, gender- well, you get the drift.

LATER

After they had finished their food, Harry went to clean the dishes, then they both snuggled on the couch together.

"Darling, tell me if you need anything, okay?" he asked her, worriedly.

"Um... Harry, can I have some water?"

"Coming right up!" Harry rushed to get a drink of water then sat back down to give it to her.

"Um... Honey, I want you to remember that even when I'm in a mood, like if its a mood swing, I still love you, no matter what. Okay?" Ginny told him, preparing for the feisty Weasley mood swings.

"okay"

EVEN LATER

The two love birds had just watched _Minions_ and were getting tired.

"Um... Love I'm really tired now, can we go to bed?"

"Certainly my fair maiden!" harry boomed, whilst carrying her to bed.

"Harry" she giggled, "You don't need to carry me!"

"Oh yes I do Princess Gin Gin, you are carrying my baby!"

Thanks for reading until the end! And, once again review, and tell me how to make it better.

xX Elsie_Pops Xx


End file.
